Being Respectful
by WrenClayton
Summary: Dean knows he won't actually knock up his teenage brother if they have unprotected sex. But it's fun to pretend. And when Sam wants to work in another kink, Dean's on board.


Warnings: Pregnancy kink. Underage, Sam is sixteen. This story contains consensual **roleplay** of Dean doing things to Sam without Sam's permission and pressuring Sam into things. Includes some rape-positive comments and slut-shaming that are said sheerly for roleplay, not because Dean means them.

* * *

Dean always respects Sam, just like he always respects his ladies. Always asks permission before touching, always stops when Sam says no. And that one time he and Sam dabbled in spanking, Dean made sure they spent a long time snuggling afterwards, assuring that both of them were emotionally and physically okay.

Dean prided himself on being a respectful lover. He would _never_ pull a dick move like the one Sam was talking about right now.

"Just for roleplay, Dean. You know I've got my safeword if I need it."

… But roleplay was different, now, wasn't it?

Sam's tight jeans fit his teenage ass so damn well. It wasn't hard to openly leer at that cute little butt the instant Sam walked in the door after school. Sam sighed as he closed the door, shuffling his backpack and walking over to the counter. Dean pulled himself off the couch where he'd been lounging and walked up to Sam, giving that round ass a pinch.

Sam yelped indignantly and tried to shove Dean away. "Stop that!"

The word "stop" coming out of Sam's mouth made Dean reflexively want to pull back, but he made himself keep his hand on Sam's ass. Dean had a safeword too, in case things got too freaky for him.

"Come on, baby, you just look so good in those jeans."

Sam grumbled and set his backpack down on the counter, trying to fish his homework out while Dean groped and squeezed his ass. Sam's growth spurt had him shooting up like a weed, but even though he was now as tall as Dean, he was still lanky, and easy to corner against the counter when he wasn't resisting.

"Quit it," Sam grumbled half-heatedly, shuddering a little as Dean nipped his neck. "I've got — mmh — I've got homework to do."

"Don't be like that," Dean pressed, rubbing his hand over the front of Sam's pants, over the bulge in them. The erection was encouraging, it helped Dean relax, reminded him that Sam wanted this. He teased at Sam's hard-on with his fingertips, smirking into his little brother's neck and whispering. "Just lemme see that cute butt, baby girl."

Sam's whole body shuddered at that. His hands were trembling as he reached down and opened his belt.

" … J-just a quick look," he insisted.

Dean groaned and slid his hand up Sam's shirt, biting his ear. "Yeah, just a quick look."

Sam grabbed the hem of his pants and Dean pulled back so he could enjoy the view. Sam tugged his jeans down slowly, giving Dean just a glimpse of plump round ass before quickly starting to pull them up again. Dean grabbed the hem of Sam's jeans, forcing them to stay down, his finger pressing into the crease of Sam's ass.

"Come on, sweetheart, that's not even the whole thing."

Sam whimpered when Dean dragged his pants down until the hem was nestled just under his ass. Dean made a low noise and grabbed one round cheek in his hand, squeezing.

"Got such a fuckable ass, baby girl."

Sam shuddered, bracing himself against the counter while Dean groped him. "J-just a quick look," he reminded Dean breathlessly, as if looking was all Dean was doing, as if his big brother wasn't hungrily squeezing his ass.

"Yeah," Dean agreed, smirking. He pushed his thumb into the crease of Sam's ass suddenly and pulled the cheek aside, grinning at Sam's startled gasp. "Just gonna get a real good look."

"D-Dean!" Sam buried his face in his shoulder, his little hole tightening under Dean's gaze. "Th-that's not — "

"Come on, baby girl," Dean purred, grabbing Sam's ass with his other hand and spreading it wider. "Lemme see that tight little pussy."

Sam choked down a wail, shivering violently, trying to hide his red face. Dean kneaded Sam's ass in his hands, chewing his lip as he admired the view. Sam's sweet little hole was clenched with embarrassment, soft and pink and shaved-smooth because Sam liked it like that, liked how hot it made Dean. Dean let go to grind his palm against the bulge in his pants.

"God yeah, that's a nice view… "

Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a lube bottle, clicking it open. Sam flinched at the noise, staring over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Got such a hungry pussy, sweet girl," Dean growled, squeezing the lube bottle over Sam's ass and letting a slick glob plop onto his hole. "Just giving it a little love."

Sam started trying to say something, and Dean quickly pushed a finger in before he could protest, drawing a startled gasp from his brother. Sam was _hot _inside, a furnace of teenage energy, squeezing around his finger. "Yeah, that's it," Dean panted in Sam's ear, slicking the finger around. "Nice and wet for me, aren't you?"

"D-Dean… " Sam's arms were shaking where they were braced against the counter. Dean pushed in a second finger, grinning when Sam whined helplessly. There was something so _filthy_ about yanking Sam's jeans down and fingering him without asking. It made Dean's cock throb, but it felt a little uncomfortable, too, ignoring all the signs that Sam wanted him to stop. Dean's free hand wandered to Sam's cock, giving it a stroke as much to comfort himself as to pleasure Sam. He silently reminded himself that he _had _asked permission, he'd asked before they started any of this, when they were discussing what Sam wanted Dean to do. Dean closed his eyes and nosed behind Sam's hair, giving his ear a kiss.

"Like this, Sam?" he asked quietly. He couldn't keep a hint of insecurity out of his voice.

Sam nodded shakily, pushing his hips back against Dean's hand. "_Love_ this, Dean."

A relieved smile spread across Dean's face, and he gave Sam's neck a loving kiss before focusing on working his fingers into his brother. He started to push in a third, ignoring the way Sam pulled away hesitantly, grabbing his hip and shoving the fingers in. Sam gasped at the violation, shuddering.

"Your pussy's dripping wet for me," Dean breathed in his ear.

Sam whimpered when Dean pushed on the back of his neck, bending him over the cold surface of the counter.

"Come on, baby girl, I wanna see my fingers buried in you."

Sam was moaning against the counter, his tight little hole squeezing Dean's fingers. Dean bit his lip and unzipped his pants, watching Sam flinch at the noise.

"W-wait!" he stammered, squirming on Dean's fingers.

"Come on, sweetheart," Dean grunted, twisting his fingers inside Sam and working his cock free. "You can't give me a show like this and expect me to stop."

Sam moaned against the counter, pushing his hips back a little against Dean's hand in spite of himself, riding his brother's fingers. Dean gave his cock a slow jerk, drinking in the sight of Sammy's tight, smooth little hole stuffed full of his fingers. He dragged them out slowly, leaving Sam's pink little pucker wet and loosened up for him. Dean bit his lip and nudged the head of his cock against Sam's entrance, making Sam gasp and pull away.

"At l-least use a condom!" Sam panted frantically.

Dean's chest tightened and his cock throbbed. He took a few deep breaths, focusing on not breaking character. He always got worked up when they started bringing a condom into their play. They'd stumbled across this fantasy by accident a few months ago, when Dean had opened the motel door for just-out-of-school Sam, holding a condom in his teeth by way of greeting. He'd just meant it as an invitation to sex, but when Sam laughed and shoved him and said, "Put that damn thing away, it's not like you can knock me up," the condom fell from Dean's open mouth. Without thinking, he'd blurted, "Well, maybe I wanna knock you up." Sam's face had gone dark red at that. Dean's pretty sure there were still dents in the wall of that motel room where the headboard had slammed against it.

Dean swallowed, nuzzling Sam's neck. "Don't want me to get you pregnant, sweetheart?" he murmured, breathless at the thought, nudging his cock insistently against Sam.

Sam shuddered, reaching for his backpack and dragging it over. When Dean lined himself up anyway and started to push in, Sam yelped and squirmed away from him.

"Condom!" he insisted breathlessly, taking one out of his backpack and shoving it at Dean, cheeks flushed with arousal.

Dean snorted, but took the condom from Sam all the same and tore the packet open. He leaned down to nuzzle Sam's hair as he rolled the condom onto his dick. "We wouldn't want you getting knocked up, would we?" he breathed into Sam's hair.

Sam shuddered. "N-no, we wouldn't."

Dean picked up the lube bottle again and slicked up his cock, jerking it, feeling the latex slide over his skin. He'd never thought of condoms as something actively sexy until he started doing this roleplay with Sam, pretending Sam would get pregnant if Dean shot a load inside him. But now they'd done it so many times that just the pressure of a condom rolling down his length had Dean's cock twitching. Dean groaned, pushing the head of his cock against Sam's wet hole.

"I'm gonna fuck that sweet little pussy," he taunted, pushing it in.

Sam gasped, hands clutching at the counter as Dean's hips rocked into him. He shuddered and let out a delicious moan when Dean's cock sheathed in him, buried to the base.

"That's it," Dean panted, burying his face in Sam's shoulder and letting out a long breath, giving Sam a moment to adjust. "Oh god that's good, Sam… "

"I'm o-only letting you do this once," Sam stammered, panting over his shoulder at Dean, his sweet little hole stretched around Dean's dick…

Dean chuckled and gave a slow, dragging thrust, pulling his slick cock a few inches out of Sam before slowly pushing it back in.

"Yeah, that's what you said last time," Dean drawled, giving Sam's ass a condescending pat as he slowly fucked it. "You're a slut for my dick and you know it."

Sam whined when Dean thrust into him again, trembling slightly. Dean leaned over him, kissing his neck.

"Now tell me this doesn't feel good," he whispered mockingly.

Sam couldn't respond, just shaking his head and whimpering. Dean fucked into his little brother harder, smirking when Sam moaned.

"Like my cock in your pussy, baby girl?"

Sam squirmed under Dean, choking out the word, "Yes."

Dean laughed softly and thrust harder, making Sam gasp.

"Love having your sweet little cunt stuffed, don't you? Feeling my dick fill you up."

Sam just panted against the table, spreading his legs wider and letting Dean really plunge into him. Sam reached down and started giving his cock slow, lazy jerks.

"D-Dean, oh god… "

"So dripping wet for me, baby," Dean panted, grabbing Sam's hips hard to hold him in place. "Nice wet sloppy pussy."

Sam _whined_. Dean grabbed Sam's hair, pulling his head back and hissing in his ear, "Keep touching yourself, it makes you nice and tight."

Sam groaned loudly and arched his back, pressing his hips back against Dean. Dean ground his hips in a slow circle, shifting his cock around inside his little brother, and Sam's eyes rolled back.

"Oh f-f-fuck Dean — "

Dean snarled softly and bit Sam's neck, making his little brother gasp. Sam was trembling under him, body tense with pleasure. Dean sucked the pink bite mark on Sam's neck and Sam _melted_, letting out a helpless groan.

"That's it, baby girl, squeeze around that cock. You love it filling up your pussy, don't you? Love it in your sweet, wet cunt… " Dean ran his tongue over his teeth, feeling Sam tremble and moan under him, reaching between their bodies to squeeze his thumb and forefinger around his own cock. "Feels so good, doesn't it, baby?… "

Dean pulled out quickly and stripped the condom off in one smooth motion. He was pushing back in before Sam could react.

"D-Dean!" Sam gasped in shock, breath steaming against the counter as Dean's bare dick slid into him. "W-wait, what are you — "

"Feel that, sweetheart? That's my bare cock in you." Dean chuckled and thrust in to silence Sam's protest. "Feels so nice, baby, your tight slick pussy against me… "

"Y-you can't," Sam panted, still shuddering in pleasure with each thrust. "Oh g-god, you're gonna — "

"Gonna fuck you til I come? You're damn right I am," Dean hissed, grabbing Sam's hips hard, staying buried in him and just barely shifting his cock with each thrust. "Gonna come inside you, baby girl, nice and deep. No condom to catch my load. S'gonna feel better this way, gonna feel so nice getting you all sticky inside." Dean slid his hand under Sam's body, rubbing his brother's tense belly. "Gonna knock you up like a proper slut. Gonna get this all nice and round," he whispered.

Sam made a noise almost like a sob, wiggling under Dean. His sweet little ass tightened around Dean's dick, squeezing it, pumping it —

"Want me to come in you, baby?" Dean panted,

Sam's whole body was wracked with pleasure, like he couldn't have fought back if he tried. His hand continued to pump over his cock as he struggled to get out words. "N-no, you c-can't finish inside me — "

Dean laughed, sliding his hand around Sam's soft neck, holding his flushed face up. The sensation of Sam's sweet, tight hole stretched around his naked dick, knowing that he was leaking precome inside his little brother's body, was almost too hot to bear. Dean groaned, closing his eyes and thrusting harder, making Sam's body rock against the counter.

"Fuck, you're so hot and tight, such a slutty little cunt — your pussy was meant to have come dripping out of it, baby, I'm gonna fill you up whenever I can. Gonna plug it up inside you, make sure it gets you pregnant."

Sam was gasping with the force of Dean's thrusts, his slim body trembling and helpless, impaled on his brother's thick cock. "P-please," he moaned, not sounding like he meant it at all, "y-you have to pull out, d-don't come inside me — "

Dean groaned and buried his face in Sam's neck. "Too late, bitch, I'm gonna — fuck — "

Dean wrapped his arms around Sam and buried his face in his little brother's neck, groaning as his cock pulsed. Through the waves of pleasure he could feel his come gushing inside Sam, hot and wet, and from the startled little gasps Sam was making, Sam could feel it too. Dean let out a long breath, rocking his hips against Sam, still pinning him in place. Sam was trembling under him, not moving a muscle. Dean shuddered and reached under Sam's body, placing his hand over the one that Sam had loosely wrapped around his cock. Sam gasped when Dean tugged it in a long, languid squeeze.

"Feel that, sweetheart?" he whispered, focusing on the hardness of Sam in his hand. "That's my load inside you. Nice and deep, just like I promised."

"Oh f-fuck — " Sam's hole was clenching around him spastically, his red face pressed against the countertop.

Dean gave a shallow thrust, shuddering hard at the slick friction of Sam's come-sticky insides against his sensitive cock. "God, baby, bet you'd just love me to fuck it into you, come inside you again — "

Dean could tell Sam was biting back a "yes" with everything he had. He tried to struggle against Dean, sweet little butt wiggling, cock slipping through Dean's pumping hand.

Dean gave another thrust, cursing softly. "So damn hot, baby girl, knowing I'm impregnating you, knowing you've got my come in your belly now — "

Sam's restraint on his teenage strength gave out as he came, and with a cry he shoved his hips back so hard that it cut off Dean's words. Dean buried his face in Sam's neck and kissed and sucked the sensitive skin, still pumping his hand over Sam's cock as come dribbled down it, listening to his brother cry and moan in pleasure. He stopped when Sam's gasping had died down to panting, and dragged his cock out of his little brother slowly.

Sam's whole body twitched when Dean pulled out of him with a wet noise, a creamy line of come trickling out afterwards. "Oh g-god, Dean… "

Dean helped Sam up, sliding a hand around his waist and pulling him close. He searched Sam's face for any sign of discomfort, taking stock of the hazel eyes and flushed cheeks and wet, panting mouth. He brushed a hand over Sam's cheek affectionately. "Hey. That was good, right?"

"Yeah, Dean, fuck. That was spot-on." Sam gave him a quick kiss. Dean replied with a hesitant smile, still trembling a bit. Sam frowned and tangled a hand in Dean's short hair, pulling his face close. "Hey. C'mere."

Dean's eyes closed and some of the tension in his limbs melted when Sam's lips locked over his. They kissed slow and lazy for a few moments before Sam pulled back and murmured, "Wanna cuddle on the couch for a while?"

Dean tried not to sound relieved when he breathed out a, "Yeah." Even knowing it was roleplay, even with the amazing orgasm, treating Sam like that was a little draining.

But Sam knew how to take care of him. Dean was a respectful lover, and he'd taught Sam to be the same.


End file.
